Dusk
by loved-less
Summary: Sasuke has come back, and Naruto is ecstatic! But what will happen when Naruto sees something that breaks his heart and causes him to retreat into himself? SasuNaru YAOI On Hiatus
1. He's Back

A/N: Hello all! This is the first chapter of my first fanfiction written and being posted too.. IF you actually like it, and choose to follow it, do not expect an update every week or anything. I am a slow writer, though sometimes I may suprise you! Hehehe... Anywho, on to the story! Please feel free to review and let me know what you thought! I don't care what is said, as long as it gets your opinion across, I am happy! ON TO THE

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for three... I own Hyuuga Mizuki, Inuzuka Shinobu, and Nara Kiyoshi.. XD

* * *

Chapter One: He's Back

The loud blond Jounin wearing an orange and black jacket with orange pants was standing at attention with his three Genin students in the Godaime Hokage's office. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk with her elbows on it, her fingers interlocked and looking very tired and distressed.

"Tsunade-baa-chan why have you called us here today?" the blonde began, "I was getting ready to do an analysis of-" A knock on the door interrupted him and he turned his head to see who it was. A pink haired woman wearing a red vest and skirt walked in. "Oh hey Sakura!" he said wearing a grin that was believed by many to be too big to be comfortable.

"Hello Naruto!" she relied giving nice smile back. They both turned their attention to Tsunade when she cleared her throat.

"I have called you both here for a nice surprise" Tsunade said smirking.

Neither of the two Jounin had time to ask themselves what she meant by that as their thoughts were cut short by a smooth, velvet voice coming from behind them.

"Hey dobe." They turned around to see a tall raven-haired man leaning on the wall behind him with his armed folded.

"Teme?" the blond asked. The sight of this man caused both Naruto and Sakura to faint in shock at who they had just seen.

When Naruto came to, he was in his apartment's bedroom on his bed. He looked around frantically trying to recall what happened. When he saw no one around he almost felt depressed, and left hopeless.

"Hey guys, Naruto-sensei is awake!" He heard a young girl's voice calling out. He turned his head to where he heard the voice and saw one of his Genin students.

"Mizuki?" he asked. He stared at the girl wearing her black hair to her mid-back, along with her forehead protector hanging from her neck. She had on a purple jacket which was slightly unzipped to where one could see part of her netted shirt. She had matching pants and the standard issue ninja sandals. Her eyes were completely lavender, a sign that she carried the Hyuuga bloodline trait of Byakugan.

"He is? Really?" He heard another voice, but this one sounded more like a young male's voice rather than a girl. Inuzuka Shinobu, another of his students, walked into Naruto's bedroom along with Hyuuga Mizuki. Shinobu was wearing a black jacket with a fur hood attached and black pants along with the standard issue ninja sandals. Shinobu had two red markings, one on each of the cheeks on his face that almost looked like long and curved triangles, making him look very similar to his father, Inuzuka Kiba. His white dog, Shimi, was sitting atop his head and under his hood.

"Naruto-sensei are you feeling any better? You hit your head on the floor pretty hard yesterday" Mizuki asked. After hearing this, Naruto realized that it was in fact, not a dream, and his teme came back. Uchiha Sasuke had returned to Konoha.

"Yea Naruto-sensei, you hit the ground with a nice, loud 'thud'! It was awesome!" Shinobu was almost shouting, talking about how loud he hit the floor.

Someone sighed, but it didn't seem to come from either Mizuki or Shinobu. He turned his head in the direction he heard it and saw his other student, Nara Kiyoshi. He was sitting in a chair next to Naruto's bed. He was the spitting image of his father, Nara Shikamaru. From the hair pulled back, to the netted shirt and vest, down to the last detail. He looked and acted just like his father.

"Naruto-sensei, the Hokage has requested you in her office once you woke up so she can explain everything" Kiyoshi said looking very bored.

'_He really is like his father_' Naruto thought. "Thanks Kiyoshi, I'll go right now. Consider this your day off from training guys." And with that he left his apartment and headed for Hokage Tower.

He arrived outside of Tsunade's office and knocked on the large door.

"Come in" he heard a voice say through the door.

He opened the door slightly and stuck his head through. Tsunade picked up her head off her desk and looked at the door to see who it was.

"Kiyoshi said you wanted to see me, Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, Naruto. Yes he was correct. Come in, come in" she started.

Naruto walked in and shut the door behind him. He then walked over to Tsunade and stood in front of her desk.

"I assume you realize what happened yesterday was not a dream. Sasuke has in fact, returned" she started. Inside, Naruto was jumping with joy as his Sasuke had finally returned to him.

'_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Sasuke's not _mine_. He's just my best friend! Yea, that's it. Just my best friend._'

"Sasuke has killed Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi. However, he still needs to be placed under house arrest for the moment until we can clear his name for leaving and for traitorous actions. He can have one visitor at a time and the time limit for visitation is 4 hours. And that's everything. Any questions Naruto?" Tsunade finished.

"Can I go see him now?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded her head and waved her hand in a dismissive way.

Naruto ran out of her office and to the Uchiha's housing. He arrived at the gates not long after leaving the tower, considering he was running at top speed. He walked slowly through the gates and to where he thought Sasuke might be. He jumped up to his bedroom window. He looked in through the window and saw something he never thought he'd see Uchiha Sasuke doing in his whole life. Sasuke was lying down on his own bed…

* * *

Naruto: Oh my god! What do I see?!  
Anna: ... o-o -nosebleed-  
Andy(me):DUN Dun duuuuun  
Anna: W-well...  
Andy: CLIFFIE!!  
Anna: What's going to happen then?  
Andy: I'm ending the chapter there!  
Anna: lb;lbnadsvpoindvpy67  
Sasuke: Hmm.. What DOES Naru see me doing? Guess you'll have to read the next chapter!  
Andy: REVIEWS!! xD


	2. Visitation Rights

A/N: YAY! I feel so loved! 5 people have put me on story alerts and 1 person put me on author alert and one of the story alerts reviewed and another story alert person faved me!! Special mention to IndifferentKittenCrys for being awesome and reviewing! You gets another cookie!! -throws IndifferentKittenCrys a cookie- I feel so loved! (again! XD) I hope you don't mind it's shorter than what I wanted it to be... I wanted every chap to be at least 800-1000 words, buuut thats not the case sometimes... COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!! -throws cookies to the people who were nice to me- Hooray! As long as you be nice to me and review, and be awesome readers, Thou shall get great things!!

Sasuke: Isn't that like bribing the readers?  
Andy: NO! It's giving them incentives! xD Sasuke, you do the

**Disclaimer: **He doesn't own the Naruto characters... If he did, the accidental kiss in the beginning of the storyline would have escalated to at least shirts being taken off and a big make out session in front of everyone... Unfortunately Masashi Kishimoto did not feel like doing that..

* * *

Chapter Two: Visitation Rights

He walked slowly through the gates and to where he thought Sasuke might be. He jumped up to his bedroom window. He looked in through the window and saw something he never thought he'd see Uchiha Sasuke doing in his whole life. Sasuke was lying down on his own bed….

Watching TV while putting his hair up in a very small ponytail. Naruto's mouth dropped open as he saw Sasuke looking more effeminate than he'd ever seen before. He knocked on Sasuke's window, hoping to get his attention. At first Sasuke didn't notice, so Naruto knocked even harder. Sasuke seemed to have heard this time and turned his up towards the window. After seeing Naruto, he got up and went to open the window.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke smirked at his nickname for the blond.

"First of all, teme, I just wanted to visit. You know, see how you were doing? And Second of all, IM NOT A DOBE!" Naruto was shouting, fuming at Sasuke's nickname for him. Sasuke seemed to disregard this as he walked away.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?" Naruto was a little confused.

"Are you coming in or not?"

Naruto realized that he was still standing outside Sasuke's window and he jumped in, shutting the window behind him rather hard. Once he was in he looked around the room. He noticed that it was pretty dark in it. Sasuke left his bedroom and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey dobe, are you hungry?" Sasuke asked from the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh, yea sure!" Naruto followed in Sasuke's footsteps as he walked into the kitchen. He saw Sasuke getting a pot from a cabinet and placing under the faucet in the sick to fill it up with water.

"What are ya makin'?" Naruto asked while walking up behind Sasuke.

"I'm making ramen." He replied curtly.

"Why? We can just go to Ichiraku- oh that's right. Never mind." He said with a nervous smile as he scratched the back of his head.

'_I can't believe I forgot he's under house arrest. Well, I still won't treat him differently. He's still my Sasuke-teme. Wait, no. he's _not_ mine! He's _just_ my best friend. That's all!_' He inwardly fought with himself, hoping not to wake Kyuubi.

Sasuke noticed the silence in the kitchen and thought it was _too_ quiet.

"So I noticed you have three Genin students of your own." Sasuke said.

"Yea, I do. I'm a Jounin Instructor now. The kids are pretty cool." And the conversation had begun. They continued to talk about various things from Naruto's students, to what they thought of some of their friends' relationships. It wasn't long before it started to get dark outside.

"I still can't believe Neji has a child. And that Shikamaru and Temari got married and have a child too" Sasuke commented.

"Yea, you're telling me. I'm the one who has to deal with the children!" Naruto and Sasuke laughed together. Naruto then looked at his watch to find that he only had thirty minutes left with Sasuke, and that left him feeling sad. Sasuke noticed that Naruto looked a little sad.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm only allowed another half hour with you." he replied with a hint of sadness in the tone of his voice.

"Then let's make the most of it." Sasuke said in a suggestive manner while one eyebrow rose up twice.

Naruto played with that thought for a while, wondering what Sasuke could have meant by that. Sasuke got up from the table they were at and walked back into his bedroom, only to come back wearing…

* * *

Naruto: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND THOSE FUCKING CLIFFHANGERS?! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HE'S WEARING!!  
Andy: Calm down Naruto... Soon it shall all work out...  
Sasuke: sigh Why is it always _me_ who does something cliffhanger-worthy?  
Andy: BECAUSE ITS FUN AND EASY TO MAKE IT YOU!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -hack- -cough- -cough- I'm Okay!! REVIEW!! ALERT!! ANYTHING TO MAKE FEEL LOVED AND WANNA UPDATE FASTER IF YOU REALLY WANT ME TO UPDATE!!


	3. Taken By Storm

A/N:

Andy: Ahh, I feel so loved. So many people love my story and it's only 2-3 chapters long.  
Sasuke: You _do_ realize they only like you for the story, right?  
Andy: ... Shuddup Sasuke, or I'll make you be with Sakura...  
Sasuke:... I'll be good...  
Naruto: Chyea! That sure told him!  
Andy: I know right?! Anyways! Thanks so much for loving me! Keep on reviewing and alerting and fave-ing me! It makes me feel loved/wanted! -throws more cookies to everyone- Naruto shall do the

**Disclaimer:** If he owned the Naruto characters and story it wouldn't be what it is now.. It'd be hotter! But sadly, he doesn't... Oh well!

**Warning:** Adult themes in this chapter... Sorta.. idk... its at LEAST fluffy/mini lemon... xD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! xD

* * *

Chapter Three: Taken by Storm

Sasuke got up from the table they were at and walked back into his bedroom, only to come back wearing…

An MC Hammer costume.

"Can't touch me" Sasuke said.

Naruto took this as a clever and funny challenge, but a challenge nonetheless. He got up from his spot at the table and started chasing Sasuke all over the place trying to touch him.

'_No. Not _touch_ him. Catch him. Yea, that's right. Catch my best friend in an MC Hammer costume_' Naruto thought. Naruto was so busy thinking he hadn't even noticed that Sasuke had jumped to the right and Naruto ended up getting to know the wall very well. He hit the wall and it brought him back to the real world. When he opened his eyes he saw a worried Sasuke hovering over him.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sasuke asked sounding worried.

"Yea, I'm good" he replied a little quietly, and began rubbing his head where it hit the wall, wincing at the pain.

Sasuke noticed the wince of pain, and leaned in closer to Naruto. He began stroking his hair right by where Naruto's hand was. Naruto moved his hand away and put it on the floor to start getting himself up, not noticing that Sasuke had gotten closer to him. He turned his head back to Sasuke and that's when it happened.

Sasuke leaned in even further and got Naruto right in the moment. He pushed his lips onto Naruto's. It took a couple seconds before Naruto realized what was going on and he impulsively leaned into the kiss. Sasuke swiped his tongue across the crease of Naruto's lips. At the feeling of Sasuke's tongue, Naruto gasped, at which Sasuke took to his advantage and his tongue darted into the cavern and started exploring, taking in every detail he could. Naruto's hand came up behind Sasuke and placed one on the nape of his neck, while the other was on the small of Sasuke's back. He pulled Sasuke towards him as he tried to deepen the kiss. The friction Naruto accidentally caused between the two was breathtaking for both as Sasuke moaned while Naruto gasped at the feeling arousing both men. It wasn't long before both needed oxygen and they had to end the kiss. They both pulled away taking in as much air as possible, and looking very flushed. Naruto looked at the clock on the wall behind Sasuke and noticed his four hours were up.

"Um, Sasuke… I have to go… I'm sorry." And with that, Naruto was gone, leaving Sasuke feeling very aroused however sad that Naruto left.

Sasuke went into his bedroom, undressed down to his boxers, and lied down on his bed as he tried to get to sleep while not thinking of Naruto. He tossed and turned in his bed for at least an hour before he finally gave up and decided to take care of the hardened member between his legs. His left hand slowly moved down from his chest and under the blankets onto his stomach, hesitating before deciding to move further down and underneath his boxers. He fisted his erection and slowly stroked up and down before finally gripping harder and speeding up. He needed release and he needed it now. His boxers continued to feel too tight so he slipped out of them giving him more freedom. He was desperate for release and finally, he got his wish as he came all over his stomach thinking about his kiss with Naruto. Feeling sated, he decided to go clean up with a shower and return to bed. He fell asleep peacefully and hoping Naruto would come back to visit tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Naruto was tossing and turning in his own bed thinking about the kiss as well. He had already relieved himself, pretty fast too, and was now trying to get some rest for his mission with his students the next day.

The next day Sasuke awoke feeling tired and aroused due to his dream about what could have happened had Naruto not had to go. He decided to go take a cold shower to calm down and get ready for the day.

After he had gotten dressed and ready for the day Sasuke walked into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He heard a knock on his window and hoped it was Naruto. He looked at the window only to find his hopes crushed by the sight of pink hair, notifying him it was Sakura. He opened the window for her and she jumped down in.

"Hey Sasuke!" she greeted with a smile on her face. "I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing!" She had a smile glued to her face and it almost reminded Sasuke of Naruto. He pushed the thought aside and welcomed Sakura into his home.

Naruto was leaving the gates of Konoha with his students ready to start the escort mission. They had to escort a council member of Konoha to Suna to meet with Kazekage Gaara. The trip to Suna alone would take three days to get there and three days to get back. Not to mention the two days in between for the meeting. This meant that Naruto wouldn't be able to see Sasuke for eight days, and this really made him sad. Sasuke had just come back and now Naruto had to leave for eight days. But Naruto knew he had to complete the mission and help train Mizuki, Kiyoshi, and Shinobu for the Chuunin exams, no matter _what_ he felt for Sasuke.

* * *

Andy: I told you!! xD Don't expect me to update until at LEAST Monday since tomorrow I go to Dave and Busters all afternoon and Saturday I mow the lawns and I don't want to update on weekends.. XD Though I might update chap 4 today cuz I _was_ gonna make this chap longer but decided to split it in two.. xD  
Naruto: NEXT TIME, CAKE WILL BE GIVEN OUT INSTEAD OF COOKIES! SO REVIEW, FAVE, AND ALERT US!!  
Andy: I might just pimp out naruto to anyone who wants him... he he he he heee... xD


	4. Heartbreak

A/N: Howdy! I have decided to surprise everyone with an update the day BEFORE I said I was going to! SURPRISE!! CAKE FOR EVERYONE WHO LOVES ME ENOUGH TO REVIEW AND FAVE AND ALL THAT CRAP! -throws cake to everyone and ends up making a mess- WOOPS! Well, Enjoy the chapter!! Hmmmm... Now where's my friend Anna for the

**Disclaimer (Brought to you by Andy's friend Anna): **Sadly, Andy is not Asian, nor the owner of Naruto. If he was, I'm sure Sasuke and Naruto would've hooked up when they were five, and the Akatsuki would be one big orgy. D

* * *

Chapter Four: Heartbreak

It had been eight days since Sasuke kissed Naruto. Sasuke never knew that Naruto was sent away on a mission, and so he took his absence to heart. Sasuke was brooding in his shower getting ready for the day.

'_Where is he? Could it be that he doesn't feel anything towards me? Was it really that bad that he's gone to such great lengths not to see me? No, it can't be…His body was reacting positively…So what could it be?_' Sasuke couldn't figure out just why Naruto wouldn't like him, especially after searching for years to get him back.

Sasuke heard a knock on his window as he was stepping out of the shower.

'_Must be Sakura_' he thought. He stuck his head out from the bathroom enough to see a little bit of blonde hair. His thoughts immediately turned to Naruto and he instantly got hard, remembering what had happened only eight days ago.

He stepped out of his bathroom towel drying his hair to open the window, not noticing that it wasn't actually Naruto. He felt a hand on his erection and needless to say, he was shocked.

"Oh Sasuke, I didn't you'd like me so much" he heard a feminine voice say. He opened his eyes to see it was not his dobe.

Naruto had stopped by Ichiraku Ramen after his mission to bring Sasuke some fresh ramen since he couldn't leave his own house. He thought Sasuke would really appreciate fresh food and maybe Naruto himself as well. Naruto had been thinking throughout the whole mission about Sasuke and what to do. He had decided to try and see how it goes with him, especially since he knew he already felt _something_ for Sasuke, and especially since he spent so long just searching for Sasuke to bring him back. He paid for the ramen and left the stand to go to Sasuke.

He arrived at Sasuke's window to find it open.

'_Well that's weird. Why would Sasuke leave his window open?_' Naruto thought.

"Sasuke?" Naruto murmured as he saw him on his bed with a girl on top of him kissing him fiercely while pumping his erection, and his hands on her chest. After a couple seconds of watching he came to recognize the girl as Yamanaka Ino. He gasped and dropped the ramen onto the floor. Feeling heartbroken he turned and ran, trying not to let the soon to come tears fall from his eyes.

Sasuke finally gathered enough of his strength to be able to push Ino off of him. He pushed pretty hard and she fell off the bed.

"I _said_ 'get off'" Sasuke spat. It was obvious to him that she didn't know what the word 'no' meant.

"I thought you liked me, Sasuke!" Ino cried out, feigning heartbreak.

"I thought you were someone else" Sasuke murmured under his breath. Ino heard this, but somehow wasn't affected by it.

"Don't worry Sasuke... You'll come around soon." Ino smirked and then left Sasuke's room and went back to the flower shop where she worked.

For the next couple days Naruto retreated into his apartment, not taking any missions or talking to anyone.

"Ugh, Naruto come on! Open the damn door!" Naruto heard a loud shrieking voice coming from behind his door that could only belong to a certain pink-haired woman named Sakura.

"Naruto-sensei, please! Just open the door!" this voice was from his student, Mizuki. It seemed that only Sakura and his students cared about Naruto and that only made him even more depressed and alone.

This went on for 2 weeks. Naruto would wake up, eat, and brood all day. Every morning before Sakura took on her shift at the hospital and after she finished her shift, she would try to convince Naruto to come out of his apartment, but to no avail. He resisted nonetheless, no matter who it was; he didn't listen to anyone.

"I feel so alone... But there's no way to stop... They'll leave... They always do... Eventually, one by one, they'll all leave me... And I'll be left alone with no one..." Everyday Naruto kept telling himself this, and everyday, Naruto felt worse, like no one could make him feel better, because he knew they'd eventually leave him. He put up walls around his heart, not forming any bonds, afraid of the heartbreak he knew would come later as those bonds were destroyed and he was left alone.

Tsunade was sitting in her chair, head on her desk, and drooling. She had fallen asleep while working on the papers for the release of Uchiha Sasuke.

The doors to Tsunade's office slammed open and Tsunade woke up immediately to fake being awake. She looked at the door and saw Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura, what is it I'm busy" Tsunade grumbled.

"Master, its Naruto!" she said between pants.

* * *

Andy: Hooray! Chap 4 is done! But omg! What will happen to Naruto?! Guess you'll-  
Anna interrupts: WHERE'S THE SEX?!  
Andy: It's later on! Gawd! Cuz now it's time for... HAMSTERS RUNNING AROUND PRETENDING THEY'RE NARUTO CHARACTERS!!  
Anna: O THAT'S ADORABLE!! -draws-  
ANdy: THIS IS ME WITHHOLDING THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS! I have decided not to post any more chapters until I get at least 15 reviews altogether, meaning at least 6 more.. That's a fair deal.. xD I won't stop writing, but I won't update until at least 6 more reviews come in... SO REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME!


	5. Crash and Burn

A/N:

Andy: WOO!! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!! I got the 15 reviews I wanted, and then some! CAKE AND ICE CREAM FOR EVERYONE!! -throws cake and ice cream to everyone whos awesome and love me-  
Sasuke: Hn. Someone's a little too hyper for after 10 at night...  
Naruto: Aww Don't worry about him! He's just jealous!  
Andy: -.-' of what...  
Naruto: I.. Don't... Know...  
Andy: -.-' Gee thanks...

**Disclaimer:**  
Sasuke: Hn. Andy doesn't own Naruto or me, Uchiha Sasuke... _We_ own _him_... And he loves it... -smirks-  
Naruto: Yea, all the things we do to him... -nosebleed- I'll be right back...

* * *

Chapter Five: Crash and Burn

"Sakura, what is it I'm busy" Tsunade grumbled.

"Master, its Naruto!" she said between pants. Tsunade jerked out of her chair to stand.

"What happened? Where is he?" Tsunade barked out.

"He's on top of Hokage Mountain! Come on!" It was obvious Sakura was scared.

When Tsunade arrived at the base of Hokage Mountain, she looked up to see Naruto standing atop Tsunade's head on the mountain, looking like he was preparing to jump.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Tsunade cried out. "Get down from my head! Now!" Naruto didn't budge as it almost seemed like he had not heard her at all.

'_Just let me jump. I want to end it. No one else cares; in fact they'd probably throw a party as soon as I'm gone anyways. So let me do it, Kyuubi!_'

'**No, kit. You die, I die. I'm not letting you!**'

Naruto was standing atop Hokage Mountain, fighting off Kyuubi no Kitsune for his life. Naruto was sick of everything and just wanted to end it all. Naruto was just about to jump off when Kyuubi took over for a second and stopped him.

'_Let me go!_' Naruto was shouting in his head at Kyuubi.

'**Don't jump and I will! If you haven't figured out from me healing you cutting yourself, then figure it out now! I AM NOT GOING TO DIE NOW! NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!**'

The outbreak Kyuubi had caused him to lose control over Naruto for a short amount of time and Naruto seized the opportunity. He jumped off the mountain in hopes to kill himself.

"NARUTO!"

"Naruto-sensei!" Screams could be heard from Tsunade, Sakura, and his three students.

"Sasuke… I love you…" And that was the last thing Naruto said before hitting the ground with an audible thud.

Sasuke heard screams from far away but he brushed it off. However, lately, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Naruto hadn't come visit him since the kiss which was over three weeks ago. And now Sakura was barely visiting with him and that made him sadder. Not the Sasuke like the loud woman as much as Naruto, but she was still good company.

"Hn. Where are you dobe?" Sasuke murmured quietly to himself, with a hint of sadness to the tone of his voice. He was really hoping that his blond would come to him. Stare at him with those endless blue eyes that always held some form of hope. Let him touch his sun-kissed skin. Make him scream, moan, writhe in pleasure under him, and let everyone know the blond belonged to Sasuke, and Sasuke only.

Just thinking about Naruto and when he wanted to do to him turned Sasuke on and whimper at the touch he craved from the blond.

A knock was heard on the door and Sasuke went to get it. He really hoped it was Naruto. When he opened the door he saw an ANBU holding out a piece of paper for Sasuke to take. He relieved the ANBU of the paper and with that the ANBU left. Sasuke closed the door and examined the paper. They were his release papers. Uchiha Sasuke was no longer under house arrest and was free to do anything that he wished. Inwardly, Sasuke was jumping for joy as he could now be with his blond dobe. But he was an Uchiha, and Uchihas never jump for joy.

He walked out the door and started for Naruto's apartment. The whole way to Naruto's apartment, Sasuke spent the time thinking about what he would say to the blond.

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's apartment to find that the door had been knocked down and the apartment was dirty. It looked like no one had lived in it for about, well, over three weeks.

"Naruto?" Sasuke pondered where the dobe had gotten to. "Are you here?"

Sasuke searched the apartment top to bottom, looking everywhere for Naruto but just couldn't seem to find him. He went into Naruto's apartment to find it dirty as well, but this was different. In the dust on the wall by his bed, it had Sasuke's name written in it. Sasuke winced as he tried to understand what the hell was going on.

He examined the front door closer to find that he recognized what cause it down. It was Sakura. He decided to leave and go to Sakura and find out where Naruto was and what was going on.

He was jumping atop the rooftops on his way to find Tsunade. Sakura wasn't at home, and now everything was starting to be suspicious. He knocked on the door to the Hokage's office to be answered by complete silence. Something was wrong, and Sasuke knew it. He turned around and started walking when he saw Shikamaru walking in his direction muttering something about 'troublesome'.

"Hey Shikamaru, where's Naruto, Sakura, and Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asked him.

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Sasuke was confused.

"Naruto's in the hospital in a come. He jumped off Hokage Mountain." Shikamaru said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke winced at hearing this piece of information and took off towards the hospital where apparently Naruto was.

'_Naruto… What did you do?_'

* * *

Naruto: ...  
Sasuke: Hn. Figures..  
Andy: -still sulking over Sasuke's and naruto's comments in the beginning-  
Naruto: -whispers to Sasuke-  
Sasuke: -smirks-  
Naruto : We're gonna go.. ahem.. Cheer Andy up... In the meantime, review, because Andy will not post chapter 6 until at least 35 reviews.. -nods-  
Sasuke: Reviews on other chaps to boost the number will not be counted (and he WILL know) and they must be critiques, praise, ideas for what to put into the story, requests, questions, anything.. Aslong as its not just "please update soon" or any stupid shit like that...  
Sasuke and Naruto: -drags Andy away to another room and shuts the door while noises are heard-  
Anna: O.o -nosebleed-


	6. Me Voulez Vous?

A/N:

Andy: -walks out of a room wiping off my clothes and making sure they're neat- Oh hi!  
Sasuke and Naruto: -walks out of room behind Andy wearing only pants-  
Andy: Thank for the cheering up guys! and thank YOU guys for revieweing and being awesome! this chap will be a little longer than the rest, 975 of pure story to be exact.. xD.. cuz it's AWESOME! oh and thanks **Amaya Hamsaki** for pointing out I spelled coma wrong... -.-' this is only proofread by me... "Naruto's in the hospital in a come. He jumped off Hokage Mountain." That should say coma, not come. -throws love and cookies to everyone- OH! BTW, I'm thinking of starting a new fic while keeping up with this one... It will be SasuNaru too! but it will be a school one.. xD I love them so much I'm thinking of writing my own! Tell me what you think!!  
Naruto: If you can figure out something sneaky Andy has done in the story, tell us and you shall recieve an awesome present!! Sasuke? Where are you? It's time for the

**Disclaimer:**  
Sasuke: Andy still doesn't own us, and we still own Andy... Last night was just -Naruto and Andy cover up Sasuke's mouth-  
Naruto: Let's just leave it at, 'Andy doesn't own us' okay Sasuke? XD

* * *

Chapter Six: Me voulez-vous?

Sasuke barged into the hospital and ran up to the woman sitting at the counter.

"May I help you?" the woman asked in a kind voice. Her voice was soft, and smooth, one that showed she was a kind and understanding woman, one perfect for being a medic or a teacher.

"Naruto! Uzamaki Naruto! Where is he?! What room!" Sasuke shouted at the poor woman.

"Uh, um. He's in. Um. He's in..." the woman stuttered and fidgeted, resembling Hinata whenever she would talk, while looking for Naruto's room number.

"Where?!" Sasuke was getting impatient.

"He's in, um, he's in room 201" the woman finally got out, and with that Sasuke dashed off to the second floor for room 201.

--

Naruto was at Ichiraku's ordering his favorite ramen when Uchiha Sasuke came up behind him and wrapped his right arm around Naruto's shoulders, with his right hand on Naruto's right shoulder. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and saw a rare expression on his face. Uchiha Sasuke was smiling, and not smiling with an ulterior motive behind it, but this one seemed like a genuine smile. Naruto could only stare and smile back at what he thought was the most beautiful face he had ever seen.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! You're not under house arrest anymore? Sweet!" Naruto beamed.

"Hn. Do you always have to be so loud, dobe?" Sasuke asked calmly.

Just as Naruto was about to retort it started raining. It soon turned from soft and light, to hard and heavy, pouring rain with breathtaking lightning and booming thunder. Naruto got up and left the stand to go into the rain and stare at the skies.

From behind him, Naruto heard a voice. A voice that was smooth and velvety and he knew it belonged to none other than Sasuke.

"Dobe, wake up."

"But I'm not asleep, teme" Naruto retorted as he turned around. But when he turned around, he saw no one there. Needless to say, Naruto was confused.

--

Sasuke was sitting in a chair next to the bed in which Naruto was laying in. Not too long ago Sasuke was found draped over Naruto's body crying by Tsunade. Tsunade pulled him up off of Naruto and help him to regain his composure.

"Naruto…" Sasuke almost whispered the man in the coma's name. He was seriously being brought down by the fact Naruto was in a coma. He couldn't see his never ending blue eyes; hear the loudness and hyper tone of his voice; couldn't see the blond smile. Sasuke was really feeling down.

Sakura walked into Naruto's hospital room to find Sasuke there.

"Oh! Sasuke, you're free now?" Sakura asked to try to strike up a conversation wit the raven-haired man.

"Yea. I was released this morning" Sasuke curtly replied.

"I see." Sakura was trying to be friendly to Sasuke and possibly start a conversation with him. But Sasuke was trying to be quiet and keep to himself, so Sakura got the idea and didn't talk anymore unless necessary. She checked Naruto's vitals and made sure he was still stable, even though being in a coma.

"Naruto seems stable and everything... Now all we can do is wait for him to wake up and hope everything is fine" Sakura calmly said to Sasuke.

"Hn."

"I see... I'll just go and leave you to your thoughts then... It was nice to see you again Sasuke." And with that, Sakura left the room and Sasuke was left alone with the blond.

--

Naruto awoke to the bright sun shining in through his window. He stretched upwards and yawned so big it would rival those of cats. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he turned and set his feet on the floor. He stood up and stretched upwards again, standing on his toes and reaching up with his fists balled up. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed something to drink. As he finished his drink there was a knock on his door.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked as he went to get the door. He looked through the peephole and saw an ANBU. He opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Uzamaki Naruto, the Hokage has requested that you be in her office as soon as you can" the ANBU stated.

"Yea yea yea, I'll be there" he retorted after hearing from the ANBU. He shut the door and then went to get dressed in his usual clothes.

Naruto arrived at Tsunade's office not long after leaving his apartment.

He knocked on the door to be answered with a short, "Come in".

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto confirmed while opening the door and yawning at the same time.

"Yea, come in Naruto."

Naruto came in, shut the door behind him, and walked up to Tsunade's desk and waited whatever was to be given to him.

"Naruto, I was going to start training you to be Hokage soon. It's too bad I can't right now, and for what looks like for a while" Tsunade stated calmly.

"Huh? Baa-chan what do you mean?" Naruto was beginning to get confused once more.

Tsunade stood and walked over and stood in front of Naruto. She lifted her left hand and stroked the right side of Naruto's head, hair, and cheek while she started to cry.

Naruto closed his eyes at feeling her soft touch, savoring it and preferring it to those powerful punches of hers and Sakura's.

"Naruto, wake up soon... We really miss you."

"Hmm?" Naruto opened his eyes to find Tsunade gone, along with the feeling of her touch. He looked around the room and saw he was alone.

* * *

Andy: Review! I will accept any! I accept any flames, praise anything! I don't care! Ask me questions you have, or anything you might wanna see in this story or maybe the one I'm thinking of writing! Just review! And **_PLEASE_** tell other people about my story and me! I really want more people to read my stories! I will not bribe for reviews this time... This time, I'll post whenever the hell I feel like it... BTW!! The title of this chapter is 'Do you want me?' but in French! I felt like putting in french cuz its a romantic language! xD  
Naruto and Sasuke: -drags Andy back into the same room as the last chapter- Time for round two, Andy! -evil smirk-


	7. The Darkness Within

A/N: WOO!! Chapter Seven is now up!! I decided to procrastinatea and just hold off on writing until today!! This has been written in honor of my friend Anna (sn is x-Xanti-x), who's birthday is tomorrow, July 10! **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNA-CHAN!_**Please like my story! Please tell more peoples! and review and do stuff for me! ask questions! put in requests! correct my grammar or spelling!! **_ANYTHING_**!! Oh and I have not recieved a response at all as to whether or not I should start writing a SasuNaru fic where they're at a school/academy!! Please tell me whether or not I should!!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto: Andy **doesn't** own us!! We still own him! But soon we might star in a new fic! I knew doing all that stuff to Andy would make him see it our way!

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Darkness Within

Sasuke stepped out of his shower and back into the steam filled bathroom. It had been four weeks since Naruto first fell into the coma and Tsunade had ordered Sasuke to go home and get some rest while she would take care of Naruto. But Sasuke still couldn't keep his thoughts from wandering back to the blond. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom to search for clothes _other_ than his normal clothes. This time, he wanted something different from his usual attire. He went and pulled out a pair of baggy black jeans and a midnight blue shirt, putting them on one after the other. He walked out of his home and to the hospital where Naruto was, hopeful that today would be the day that Naruto woke up. Sasuke took his time walking to the hospital, so not to anger Tsunade-sama and end up in the hospital himself. Meanwhile, his thoughts were on Naruto and Naruto only. He was so deep in thought he had to snap himself out of it a couple times so he could stay on track and get to the hospital rather than end up in somewhere he had no clue of his surroundings.

--

Tsunade was sitting in a chair watching over Naruto hoping to get him to wake up somehow. She had tried everything: from yelling at him and shaking him vigorously, to dangling fresh ramen over his nose. Nothing worked, so she decided to give up.

A knock was heard on the door and Tsunade turned her head to the door. The door slid open to reveal Uchiha Sasuke looking very frustrated yet rested. Sending him home was a good idea. She decided to overlook his attire since she knew how much he cared for Naruto and didn't give any missions for the Uchiha until Naruto would wake up.

Tsunade nodded to Sasuke and stood from her place in the chair. She walked over to Naruto and lightly traced the whisker marks on the right side of his face.

"Wake up soon, Naruto" she softly said, and with that she left.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and stood over him. He couldn't understand what drove the blond towards taking his own life. He continued to peruse his thoughts as he sat back down and watched over Naruto, waiting for him to wake up.

--

Naruto was jumping through the trees on his return to Konoha from a mission. He had been sent away for four weeks. He jumped down form the trees and landed in front of the gates to Konoha. He looked past them to see Sasuke, Tsunade, Sakura, and his three students all standing there, almost waiting for him.

'_Were they waiting? For me?_' Naruto thought to himself.

He started walking to the gate but found it harder than it looked. It seemed the gates and the village was being pulled away from him with every step he took, and started fading to the darkness. He started running towards them only to find them being pulled away.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-sensei!"

"Brat!"

"Come on! We're waiting for you!" He heard them shouting. But it seemed he could never reach them. Especially now since it seemed like there was a gap between him and the village, darkness filling it and hiding what lied beneath it. He decided to do something he'd never think to do. He jumped into the ravine. Freefalling, all Naruto could do was just think.

'_Sasuke. Tsunade. Sakura. Kiyoshi. Mizuki. Shinobu…Forgive me._' He closed his eyes and felt the darkness pulling him in. Pulling him into unconsciousness. Or so he thought.

--

All Sasuke could do, and was doing, was stare at Naruto. He quietly memorized every part of him. His blond hair, his sun-kissed skin, his whiskered marks on his cheeks, those lips, his hands, everything about him was appealing to Sasuke. He was about to divert his attention to something else when a movement caught his attention. Naruto's fingers twitched, and they were starting to move. Naruto started moaning slightly and shifting his weight.

"Tsunade-sama! Get in here! Naruto's awake!" Sasuke shouted out the door, causing a big ruckus between the nurses.

Tsunade came rushing into the room to look at Naruto. Naruto started stirring and trying to sit up. His eyes slowly fluttered open and took in everything in his surroundings. When all of a sudden he was assaulted with a gigantic hug from Sakura. He could tell by the pink blur and then the pink hair right by his face.

"Naruto! You're awake!" Sakura was crying out.

"When was I ever asleep?" Naruto asked with a face which said 'what the fuck happened?!'

"Hn. You've been in a coma for the past four weeks, Dobe" Sasuke calmly said. Inside his mind a chibi Sasuke was running around screaming, "Naru-chan's back! Naru-chan's back!" and jumping around like a giddy little schoolgirl that had just been asked out by their biggest crush ever.

"I was?" Naruto asked, and the answer to which was a nod from everyone in the room.

--

Naruto was walking him with Sasuke walking next to him. Sasuke wanted to keep Naruto safe, and make sure he wouldn't try to kill himself again.

When they got to Naruto's apartment, Naruto found he had a brand new door in place of his old one.

"What happened to my door?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura broke it down trying to get to you but then found you atop Hokage Mountain. I replaced it for you so nothing would happen to your apartment."

"Oh… Thanks" Naruto mumbled, vividly recalling what happened that day when he decided to take his own life.

Naruto opened his door to find his apartment a mess. There was dust everywhere, cobwebs starting to form in the corners of the rooms.

"Would you like to come in?" Naruto asked, stepping aside to let Sasuke in.

"Want something to drink?" he started. "If I _have_ anything" Naruto added in a mumble.

Sasuke started to wander around the apartment when something caught his eye. Right by his bedroom, there was a word written in the dust. He remembered seeing that right after he was released and went looking for Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke started to ask.

"Hm?"

"What is that over by your bed?" Sasuke asked, while pointing to the area where his name was clearly written in the dust.

"Um. Uh. Um, its. Uh. It's. Nothing. It's nothing" Naruto stuttered and tried covering his tracks. "So when were you released, Sasuke?"

"The day you fell into a coma" Sasuke played along and decided he would drop the subject and ask Naruto some other time. For now, he just wanted to be with Naruto, and that was just what he was going to do.

The day went by fast and filled with events such as, sparring, eating, talking, and watching TV, playing board games and the like. It was now 11 o'clock at night and both Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on Naruto's bed looking at old pictures. Normally, Sasuke wouldn't do what he did that day at all, but being with Naruto brought it out in him. While looking at the pictures both Naruto and Sasuke started to fall asleep. And when they did, Naruto ended up cuddling into Sasuke's chest while Sasuke had his arm around Naruto, and the photo album slipped out of their hands and onto the floor. Both were sleeping peaceful, and unaware of the watchful eyes peeking in from the window.

Andy: Woo! My longest chapter ever! 1,283 words of pure story!!  
Naruto: YEA! THAT'S AWESOME!  
Sasuke: hn. Just remember no one really reads your story..  
Andy: That's not true! Oh wait... it is... -.-' -starts brooding-  
Naruto: SASUKE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!  
Sasuke: Well now he needs cheering up right? -smirks-  
Naruto: OOOHH!! Review for Andy! tell others about this story!  
Sasuke and Naruto: -drags Andy back into the room for some fun-


	8. The Springs

A/N:  
Andy: -limps in from a different room- Thanks for the bday wishes and everything! xD I have finally updated chapter eight! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. But I'm lacking ideas for this story, and gaining more for the other! I think i might start ending this story... But who knows, a sequal might reveal itself afterwards.. I don't know.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine. Nobody bothered to give at least Sasuke and Naruto to me for my birthday.. So sad...

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Springs

Sasuke awoke when he felt Naruto stirring out of his sleep. He opened his eyes to find Naruto staring up at him with his hand on Sasuke's chest, and his head right by said hand.

"Sasuke?" Naruto meekly started.

"Hn?"

"Can we spend the day at the hot springs?" Naruto asked with hope chiming in his voice and shining from his eyes.

"Hn. Whatever, dobe" Sasuke replied almost coldly.

Naruto removed himself from Sasuke's embrace and got up from his spot on the bed.

"I'm going to go get some things and then we can go. Okay Sasuke?"

Naruto said facing Sasuke after stretching upwards.

"Hn."

--

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the hot springs not ten minutes after leaving Naruto's apartment. They looked around the area and found a spring which was particularly secluded.

"Umm. Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?"

Naruto started blushing a little and made a movement with his hands, twirling his finger around in a circle. Sasuke understood what he was trying to say and turned around so as not to see what Naruto was doing.

Naruto undressed and got into the hot spring.

"Okay I'm in... Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto beamed.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke started getting undressed in font of Naruto, not caring that Naruto was watching him undress and get into the spring, sitting next to Naruto. Both closed their eyes and let the soothing, warm water wash away all their worries, troubles and stress.

Sasuke leaned against the wall of the spring and put his arms on top of it, stretching them out, his right arm behind Naruto and his left on the ground around the spring. It wasn't long after assuming this position when Sasuke's hand started traveling towards the blond's right shoulder. At the feeling of Sasuke's hand in contact with his shoulder Naruto let out a long and content sigh. Naruto leaned in a little bit towards Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto sat quietly, relaxing for at least another hour or so after first assuming the current position. It was then that Sasuke decided to be daring. He let his arm fall downwards a little so his entire arm was touching Naruto, and it almost looked like Sasuke was holding Naruto; which is what he was aiming for. His hand began drifting downwards slowly, while turning his body so that he was right in front of Naruto. He straddled an unsuspecting Naruto, receiving a shocked gasp as he did so. He began letting his hands roam around Naruto's chest, and began drifting downwards reaching his seal mark then roaming back up. He framed Naruto's face with his hands and began to lean in, capturing Naruto's lips in the process.

Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke began tracing the seal on Naruto's stomach with his fingers.

'_No...I can't... I'll just get caught up and get heartbroken when he leaves... I just can't!_' Naruto was shouting at himself. Putting his hands on Sasuke's chest, he mustered his strength and pushed, hard.

Sasuke fell backwards and it almost looked like he was hurt.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered after turning his head so as not to look at Sasuke anymore. "I can't." He turned around, put both hands on the platform above and pushed down, thus pulling him out of the spring. He wrapped a towel around his waist and left to get back into his clothes and leave the area.

As Naruto slid away from him, Sasuke could only question himself.

"Why can't he? What just happened?" Sasuke was alone once again. He sat in the springs, wondering why Naruto had reacted that way, especially when he felt Naruto cared for him as much as Sasuke did for Naruto.

As he closed his eyes to think even deeper, a bright light shone through his eyelids, accompanying was a shutter.

'_A camera? Who has a camera out here?_' He opened his eyes and saw someone he never thought he'd see in the current situation. Fearing for his life he jumped out of the springs, wrapped a towel around his own waist and ran for his clothes.

'_I can't run from them wearing only a towel!_' Sasuke frantically thought. He grabbed his clothes and made no haste and putting them on, running as soon as he finished. He didn't know where he was running to, but anywhere was better than there.

--

As he ran he saw a speck of yellow off in the distance.

'_Naruto…_'

"Naruto!" he said, getting the blond's attention. "Run!"

Needless to say, Naruto was confused. It wasn't until he saw who was chasing Sasuke that he began sprinting off in the direction he was already walking in. Not long after Sasuke caught up.

"Sasuke! Why are they chasing us?!" Naruto shouted the question at Sasuke while pointing back at the predators.

"I don't know! But what ever you do, don't stop running!" Sasuke and Naruto ran together, trying to think of any way to ward off the predators. But it seemed inevitable, soon they would catch up, and both Sasuke and Naruto didn't want that to happen.

* * *

Andy: Once again I apologize for the shortness.. But review! and Definately read my other story, Konoha Academy. Give me ideas for either story and I might use it! And don't worry... Most shall be revealed next chapter! xD I'm trying to slow my updates so I'm not updating too much.. But I really-  
Naruto and Sasuke: -drags Andy away- You're babbling, and it's time for round two of your birthday present!  
Andy: O.o


	9. Predators

A/N:

**Andy:** OMG I AM SO SORRY AT HOW LATE THIS IS! BUT I'VE BEEN HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS STORY AND PART OF THE OTHER!! . And I also apologize for how short this chapter is... Its like, around 980 words, but I'm trying to get at least 1,000 a chapter! And besides, nothing really happens here.. just more filler I guess... . I AM SOO SORRY!! -falls onto knees and starts sobbing uncontrollably-  
**Naruto:** -kneels by Andy- YOU FIENDS! Look what you did to poor Andy here! He's so stressed out!! The least you could do is give him some ideas, or even write a chapter or part of one for him! Especially since he doesn't plan these stories out! There, there, Andy... It'll be okay... -hands him a lollipop and a tissue-

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything Naruto-related except for my Naruto plushie and Naruto shirt...

* * *

Chapter Nine: Predators

A trashcan shook violently for a bit before the lid slowly lifted over its place on top of a trashcan as blond hair and blue eyes peeked out from underneath it.

"Are they gone?" asked a voice from inside the garbage can.

"It looks like it. Come on, let's get out of here" the blond replied as he stepped out of the can with ruffled clothing and messed up hair. He turned back to the can after getting out, to help another man out. The raven-haired man stepped outas well with messed up hair and ruffled clothing.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" the blond inquired.

"Yea, I'm fine. How about you, Naruto?" the raven answered.

"Good. Let's get out of here before those horrid fan girls find-" Naruto was interrupted by the sudden screams and squeals surrounding them. Girls and guys alike scattered all over the place, some holding signs saying 'SasuNaru 4Ever!' other screaming, and some with cameras. At the head of the group was none other than Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura.

Naruto grimaced at the sight of Ino as she waved her arms about and shouted.

"Woo! Quickie Trashcan Sex!!" she shouted while frantically flailing her arms about.

'_Hmm. Naruto must've seen that day when Ino was there._' Sasuke saw how Naruto winced after seeing Ino. He began feeling enraged towards the blonde woman. It built up within him until he couldn't take it anymore; he had to release his anger. He balled up his fist. Lifting it up and cocking it back, he reared it forwards and punched Ino square in the nose. She fell backwards and landed on the ground.

"Sasuke! What's wrong with you?!" Sakura shouted at him as she bent over trying to heal Ino's broken and bloody nose. Sasuke brought his right leg back, and swung it forward, kicking Sakura. She rolled onto her side and coughed up blood onto the ground.

"That was for when I was under house arrest!" Sasuke shouted at Ino as she held her nose to stop the bleeding.

"And that was for trying to help the bitch! You should just join her and be whiny bitches together! You both deserve it!" he shouted at Sakura and she was on all fours trying to stop coughing up blood.

Sasuke stepped backwards to stand in front of Naruto, with his arms behind him to protect his blond as fans were starting to get a little mad at the act of violence. Sakura and Ino staggered away from the crowd as they started cheering again.

"Aaww!! Kawaii! Protective and Jealous Sasuke!!" they all began shouting. It wasn't long before the fans had them on the run again.

"I can't run much longer" Naruto managed to tell Sasuke in between pants. Sasuke felt the same way. He couldn't last very much longer without needing to collapse onto the ground. But then he got an idea. He grabbed Naruto's wrist, yanking him back as they stopped running.

"Sasuke, what are you-" Naruto was interrupted as a pair of lips descended on his own as he widened his eyes in shock. He let his eyes flutter down and close as he brought his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. It was slow and passionate, just the way Naruto wanted. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips as his air supply was diminishing. The two broke for air and rested their foreheads upon the others.

"Sasuke, I... I still can't..." Naruto whispered. He unwrapped his arms from Sasuke's neck and turned to run away. Sasuke was speechless. He glanced over at the group that was chasing them not too long ago.

"Hn, looks like my idea worked after all" Sasuke said after seeing every fan-girl and fan-boy lying on the ground, blood still trickling out of their noses. Sasuke took this opportunity to walk away and head for home.

"I wonder what's going on with Naruto" Sasuke mused to himself.

"I think I'll pay him a nice surprise visit tonight around dinnertime. Hm, maybe I'll bring him something too." And with that, Sasuke made a right turn into his bedroom and slumped into his bed for a quick nap before getting ready to surprise Naruto.

x**SasuNaru**x**SasuNaru**x

Naruto walked into his apartment, turning on the light. He had just come back from an afternoon of training. It was now 7 o'clock at night and Naruto was beginning to feel very hungry and exhausted. He walked over to the fridge in the kitchen and opened it with hopes of there being food inside of it, but alas, there was none.

"Looks like I'm starving tonight" Naruto said as he rested a hand on his growling stomach. He closed the door and headed into his bedroom so he could sleep instead.

He opened his bedroom door and took off his shirt, feeling too constricted by the fabric. He looked around the room to make sure everything was alright when he found a tray of food on top of his bed. There was a steaming bowl of his favorite ramen in the middle of the tray, next to it the chopsticks. The smell wafted over to Naruto and hit his nose. He floated over to the bowl and observed it.

"It's still hot. How did it get here? Hm, where's it from?" Naruto inquired of himself. He decided not to dwell on it and sat down on the bed, pulling the tray onto his lap. His took the chopsticks in hand and began to eat, unwary of a certain raven drooling as the blond sat on his bed, in just pants, eating giddily.

"Oh yes, everything is going according to plan" Sasuke purred to himself, taking in the beauty of a shirtless Naruto.

* * *

**Andy:** -still sobbing uncontrollably-  
**Naruto:** Review! Write something for him! DO SOMETHING OR HE MIGHT NOT WRITE FOR A WHILE!! And I know how you would hate that!  
**Sasuke:** -walks over and kneels next to Andy kissing his tears away-  
**Fan-group:** KAWAII!! -a group forms around the trio and they begin to have fan moments-


	10. Fruition

**A/N:**

**Andy**: HOLY SHIT I AM SO SORRY AT HOW SHORT THIS IS!! BUT I WAS AT OTAKON ALL WEEKEND AND HAVING SO MUCH FUN!! I decided to leave it short and update as soon as I could...  
**Sasuke**: Hn, like we were at Otakon either? We were in spirit at least...  
**Naruto**: YA! So many people were us and so many people were masquerading as us and it was freaking awesome!!  
**Andy**: YEA! It was! I can't wait to go back next year!!  
**Naruto**:READ THE STORY! LOVE THE STORY! REVIEW THE STORY! TELL OTHERS ABOUT THE STORY!!

**Disclaimer**: Andy does not own 'Naruto' or anything other than the new plushies he got at Otakon and merchandise... He also does not own anything Otakon-wise...

* * *

Chapter Ten: Fruition

Sasuke silently climbed through the window and into Naruto's bedroom as Naruto kept eating.

"Hello, Naru-chan" Sasuke purred.

"Sasuke?" Naruto started. "What are you doing here, Sasuke-teme?"

"I can't just drop by to see my favorite blond? That hurts, Naruto" Sasuke feigned heartbreak as he closed the window behind him.

"Ah, uh, fine. Come on Sasuke. Have a seat." Naruto pat the area next to him, motioning for Sasuke to sit next to him. Sasuke walked over and sat next to Naruto on his bed, inwardly smirking at how well his plan was going so far.

'_First I'm in his bed... Next, his pants!_' Sasuke chuckled quietly as he contemplated his plan once more.

Sasuke decided to put the next part of his plan into effect. He silently moved his hand from its place on Sasuke's thigh and glided over to Naruto's thigh. Gently massaging his thigh until he heard a reaction from Naruto.

Naruto was in the process of bringing some more ramen to his mouth when he felt Sasuke's hand on his thigh. He stopped his hand in the middle of the air, mouth agape, and had a small and sharp intake of breath. When Sasuke began massaging his thigh, Naruto lost it. He dropped his ramen into his lap and moaned softly at feeling Sasuke's hand while the ramen was burning in his lap.

'_Thank goodness it didn't land an inch more to the left! That would've HURT_!' Naruto inwardly shouted, noticing where the ramen fell onto him.

"Oh, Naru-chan. You dropped some ramen in your lap" Sasuke purred.

"Let me clean that up for you."

Sasuke took the tray and chopsticks from Naruto, placing them on the nightstand next to his bed. He sat in front of Naruto and leaned forward. He began lapping up at the ramen on Naruto's pants, making sure to lick it all up and remove any trace of it. But not before having some fun with Naruto. He put his hands on both of Naruto's inner thighs and pushed his legs apart, giving him more access. He began to press his face into Naruto's pants even more, licking as much as he could so Naruto could feel everything he did.

"Ngh! Sas-" was all Naruto could get out before feeling Sasuke's tongue graze over his arousal through his pants.

"Ah! Sasu-Staaah" Naruto was unable to form coherent sentences as Sasuke began to softly nibble on Naruto's clothed erection.

Sasuke only smirked against Naruto's pants, relieved to see his plan was going better than expected. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Naruto's pants and began dragging them down, making sure to drag across Naruto's aching member. Doing so only made Naruto moan even more.

"Ahh! Stop! Sa-!" Naruto was interrupted as Sasuke crashed his lips upon the younger males.

"You really want me to stop?" Sasuke purred against Naruto's lips.

"Your body seems to say otherwise" he followed as he cupped Naruto's member using the palm of his hand and slowly stroked.

"But if you really want me to stop" he trailed off as he removed himself from Naruto, leaving him flushed, aroused, and whimpering.

'_Heh, my plan is working better than I thought. He's whimpering like a dog in heat_' Sasuke smirked as his back turned to Naruto and began walking towards the door.

"W-wait!" Naruto stuttered as he reached for Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and walked up to Naruto putting his right hand under Naruto chin and tilting it upwards.

"Yes, Naru-chan?" Sasuke queried seductively.

Naruto could only moan and shiver slightly at the closeness of the raven as his eyes fluttered down to shut.

"P-please" Naruto softly stuttered.

"Yes? Please what, Naruto?" Sasuke knew he was torturing Naruto, but he kept going because it was so much fun to torture Naruto. He continued stroking Naruto as he kept on torturing him.

"Mm" Naruto moaned and tightly shut his eyes, tilting his head to his left and off of Sasuke's hand as he felt short and heavy pants escaping from his slightly parted lips.

"I can't do anything if you won't tell me, Naruto. Tell me… What do you want? Tell me, beg for it. What do you want?"

"Please… Sa-Sasuke…"

* * *

**Andy:** I AM SO SORRY AT THE SHORTNESS!!  
**Sasuke:** I bet you're not sorry about the cliffhanger though..  
**Andy:** Hehe, you're right.. I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!! XD  
**Naruto:** And now you vote!! do you want Naruto and Sasuke to finally be together?! Or do you want more torture and angst for them?!  
**Andy: **Vote by reviewing! I will **_not_** put up a poll on my profile for this.. Review votes only... NOW REVIEW! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh and read Konoha Academy!! XD Soon I shall begin writing chapter five of Konoha Academy! xD REVIEW DUSK! NOW!!


	11. HIATUS

**A/N:**

**Andy**: HI! OMG I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO -continues for an hour- SO SO SO SORRY!! I'm afraid I must place both stories on hiatus! . School is taking over my life! Meaning I have no time to write! I haven't started on the next chapter for EITHER of my stories!!  
**Naruto:** NOOOOO!!!!  
**Andy: **I KNOWW!!! :'(  
**Naruto: **ANDY'S SO SORRY!!  
**Andy:** :'( I can't believe school has taken up THIS much of my life!! . I will try to write when I can but apparently that's never.... . Once again, I am sooo sorry!!

**Deidara:** P.S, un..... Do not review this because then you can't review when Andy DOES update the next chapter, un....


End file.
